With the proliferation of smartphones, tablets, and other display devices, people have the ability to access digital content virtually any time where application programs have become popular on smartphones and other portable display devices for viewing media content. Although targeted advertising is commonly implemented on the Internet, there is still a need for an improved platform for promoting products to individuals.